creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sleepless V: Gefangen
Sleepless Übersicht Kapitel 1: Ein "interessantes" Angebot Verdammte Wälder! Wandere bereits seit gefühlten Stunden hier umher. Bin ich doch tatsächlich dieser Einladung gefolgt. Überall Geräusche. Knackende Äste. Pfeifender Wind. Raschelnde Blätter. Ich hasse Wälder. Wälder sind unübersichtlich. Umklammere mein Skalpell. Gibt mir Sicherheit. Ein Treffen meinesgleichen!? "Bullshit" gebe ich genervt von mir. Wer oder was gehört zu meines Gleichen? Das schreit geradezu nach einer Falle. Sehe bald schon eine Lichtung vor mir. Mondschein taucht sie in ein unheimliches Licht. Habe beide Hände in den Taschen. Beide umklammern jeweils ein Skalpell. Bereit zu töten, wenn es notwendig wird. Atme einmal tief ein und wieder aus. Betrete diese Lichtung. Stehe nun fast in der Mitte. Schaue mich um. Sehe einige Gestalten im Schatten der umliegenden Bäume. Eine Falle? Spanne meine Muskeln an und umklammere meine Klingen fester. Eine Gestalt mit ausgebleichter Haut, fettigen, schwarzen Haaren und dem wohl beschissensten Grinsen der Menschheitsgeschichte schiebt einen auf Rollen befestigten Tisch in meine Richtung. Hebe eine Augenbraue. Muss einen gewaltigen Lachkrampf unterdrücken, als ich den Fernseher auf dem Tisch sehe. "Was zum Teufel wollt ihr Freaks mitten im Wald mit einem Röhrenfernseher!?" Rufe ich voller Spott. Aus dem Schatten kommen seltsame Geräusche. Glaube auch ein Bellen gehört zu haben. Das Grinsegesicht antwortet nicht. Blinzelt nicht. Starrt nur. Wie soll er auch blinzeln ohne Augenlider? Das Leben scheint es wohl echt mies mit ihm gemeint zu haben. Kichere kurz auf als ich die alte Spielekonsole auf dem Tisch bemerke. Die Geräte samt Tisch bleiben kurz vor mir stehen. Die anderen Gestalten bleiben im Schatten. "Brauche keine N64. Danke trotzdem Grinsekatze." spotte ich lachend. Er starrt mich an und zieht ein Messer. "Wie hast du kleiner Pisser mich gerade genannt?" fragt er sichtlich wütend. Lache ihn laut aus. Er geht langsam auf mich zu. Ziehe meine beiden Skalpelle. Plötzlich ist das unüberhörbare Piepen eines Röhrenfernsehers zu hören, der angeht. Ohne Anschluss!? Ok, das ist seltsam. "Beruhige dich Jeff!" befiehlt die Stimme eines Jungen im Fernsehers. Starre die Gestalt im TV irritiert an. Ein grüngekleideter Junge mit ebenfalls grüner Mütze und einem breiten Grinsen starrt zurück. "Hallo. Es freut mich, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist Sleepless." begrüßt er mich. Betrachte interessiert diesen Jungen. "Ich hatte keine andere Wa-. Warte mal." stocke ich, als mir bewusst wird wie dieser Junge das Bleichgesicht genannt hat. Wende mich an ihn. "Grinsefresse! Wenn du dieser Jeff bist, haben wir beide ein Problem!" Rufe ich wütend. Er starrt mich nur an. "Du kleiner Freak hast meinen Partner getötet und-!" "Das reicht jetzt!" unterbricht der grüne Junge mich. Er strahlt eine eigenartige Autorität aus, die mich zu beruhigen scheint. Verstumme sofort. Stecke widerwillig meine Skalpelle in die Tasche. Jeff tut dasselbe mit seinem Messer. Wende mich wieder an den Grünen. "Was wollt ihr von mir?" frage ich nun etwas ruhiger. "Wir rekrutieren die gefürchtetsten Kreaturen " beginnt er mir zu erklären. Verschränke meine Arme. "Da eine andere Kreatur, die sich "Something Worse" nennt, uns alle jagt." Verdaue die Information. Grinse breit. "Eine Kreatur, die andere Kreaturen abschlachtet!? Klingt für mich wie der Lauf des Lebens. Kein Interesse" lehne ich weiterhin grinsend ab. Mir egal, ob es so ein krankes Arschloch gibt, dass Jagd auf diese Freaks macht. Drehe mich um und will den Wald verlassen. "Warte Sleepless!" ruft der Junge aus dem TV mir nach. "Was willst du denn noch Kleiner?" frage ich sichtlich genervt. Drehe meinen Kopf, sodass ich von der Seite auf den TV schaue. "Ist es dir denn egal, dass er wahrscheinlich auch dich jagen wird, wenn er uns bekommen hat?" fragt er mit Nachdruck. Zucke mit den Achseln. Es ist mir tatsächlich egal. Soll er es doch versuchen. "Selbst wenn" beginne ich und drehe meinen Kopf wieder weg. "Bin ich froh diese verkorkste Welt nicht weiter ertragen zu müssen." antworte ich und beginne zu gehen. "Du elender Feigling!" brüllt mir Jeff nach. Ignoriere die Provokation. "Viel Glück!" Rufe ich spöttisch und verlasse die Lichtung. Kapitel 2: Die Rettung und etwas Schlimmeres Wache am nächsten Morgen in demselben klobigen Bett auf, in welchem ich auch eingeschlafen bin. Lars erscheint nicht mehr. Seltsam. Bin nach dem Waldbesuch gestern Nacht in meine Stammbar zurückgekehrt. Habe die Leute dort "überzeugt" mir das Bett im Hinterzimmer zu überlassen. Ziehe mich an und setze meine Sonnenbrille auf. Streife ein wenig später durch die Straßen dieser beschissenen Stadt. Keine Ahnung, wohin mich mein Weg führen wird. Bis zur Nacht verläuft dieser Tag ziemlich langweilig. Habe Lust wen zu töten. Mein Skalpell und ich brauchen ein wenig Unterhaltung. Es ist wieder dunkel geworden. Bin in einem ziemlich heruntergekommenen Viertel unterwegs. Höre plötzlich Schreie. Kinderschreie um genau zu sein. Füße bewegen sich von selbst. Führen mich zu einer entlegenen Gasse. Die Schreie werden immer deutlicher und lauter. Komme dem Ursprung näher. Sehe zwei Typen vor einem halbnacktem Mädchen. Einem Kind. Einer hat keine Hose mehr an. Wollen sich an dem Kind vergehen. Bastarde! Ziehe meine Skalpelle. Zwei Stück. Eins in jeder Hand. Blinder Zorn durchströmt meine Nervenbahnen. Schieße pfeilschnell auf den ohne Hose los. Sie hören meine Schritte. Wirbeln um. Zu spät. Skalpelle durchstoßen Haut mit Leichtigkeit. Steche mit beiden Skalpellen immer wieder in den Hals des Hosenlosen. Sein Freund ist starr vor Schock. Der Hosenlose röchelt. Versucht die Blutungen an seinem Hals zu stoppen. Vergeblich. Immer wieder kommen neue hinzu. Schneide wild in seinem Hals herum. Das Mädchen hat sich derweil hinter einer Mülltonne in der Nähe versteckt. Gut so. Das musst du nicht sehen Kleine. "Wie. Könnt. Ihr. Es. Wagen!?" stoße die Worte einzeln heraus. Der Hosenlose erschlafft. Ist verreckt. Endlich. Einer weniger. Er sackt zusammen. Wende mich nun seinem Freund zu. "Das ist noch ein Kind du kranker Hurensohn!" schreie ich hasserfüllt. Seine Knie zittern sehr stark. Er weiß, dass er sterben wird. Gut so. Werde dir deinem Ende bewusst. Du hast es verdient. Gehe auf ihn zu. Werde es bei ihm schneller beenden. Drücke ihn gegen die Wand. Er kommt gegen meine Kraft nicht an. Lege seine Arme frei. Schneide ihm langsam seine Pulsadern auf. Er wird verbluten. Er schreit schmerzgepeinigt. Ich lache. Sein Schrei ist Balsam. Schlage sein Kopf nun mehrmals gegen die Wand. Seine Augen verdrehen sich. Er ist bewusstlos. Lasse ihn hier liegen. Er wird ohnehin verbluten. Stehe nun bei meinem Werk. Schaue in Richtung der Container. "Du kannst hervorkommen Kleine. Du bist in Sicherheit." sage ich unnatürlich freundlich. Könnte nie einem Kind etwas antun. Kinder sind unschuldig. Tragen keine Schuld an der Verkommenheit dieser Welt. Ihnen etwas anzutun ist barbarisch. Frage mich, woher ich diesen Schub der Vernunft habe. Tue diese Frage schnell wieder ab. Zögernd kommt sie hervor und kommt ängstlich langsam auf mich zu. Gehe in die Hocke und nehme meine Sonnenbrille ab. Sie soll meine Augen in Erinnerung behalten. Sie schaut zitternd erst die Leichen, dann die blutigen Skalpelle in meinen Händen und zuletzt mich an. "Wie heißt du Kleine?" frage ich mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie schaut mich groß an. "J-Jane" antwortet sie unsicher dreinblickend. Ihre verfilzten schwarzen Haare verleihen ihr ein sehr unsauberes Äußeres. "Mein Name ist Sleepless." stelle ich mich freundlich vor. Sie nickt. "Du dürftest ab jetzt sicher sein, doch wenn dich noch einmal jemand angreift, verteidigst du dich hiermit." erkläre ich sanft und halte ihr eines meiner Skalpelle hin. Ihre Augen werden größer. Lege das Skalpell vor ihr auf den Boden. Stehe nun auf und wende mich zum Gehen. "Danke..Sleepless." bedankt sie sich kleinlaut und mit brüchiger Stimme. Muss lächeln. Keine Ahnung warum. Setze meine Sonnenbrille auf und gehe ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren davon. Mordlust ist befriedigt. Geht doch. Gehe an so einem Typen mit tiefen, dunklen Augenringen vorbei. Er grinst mich hinterlistig an. "Sehr mutig von dir. Es sollte mehr von deiner Sorte geben mein Freund." sagt er lächelnd. Etwas an ihm stört mich gewaltig, doch mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass ich ihn lassen soll. Gehe an ihm vorbei. "Besser du lässt das Mädchen in Ruhe, sonst geschieht mit dir dasselbe wie mit den Typen." sage ich kalt, als ich an ihm vorbeigehe. Biege um eine Ecke. "Pass du lieber auf, dass dir nicht etwas schlimmeres geschieht!" ruft er mir hinterher. Spinner. Etwas schlimmeres? Das ich nicht lache. Erreiche ein wenig später meine Bar. Sie ist wie leer gefegt. Gehe gähnend in das Hinterzimmer und stopfe mir dabei ein Stück Brot in den Mund. Habe mich gerade hingelegt als ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm mich hochfahren lässt. Eine Sekunde später wird das Zimmer gestürmt. Sehe mich zu vielen Gegnern gegenüber. Zu kämpfen ist sinnlos. Zu fliehen ebenfalls. Scheiße! Werde zu Boden gestoßen. Spüre harte Tritte an meinem Kopf und Körper. Werde irgendwann ohnmächtig. Schwärze. EPILOG: Gefangen Kaltes Wasser weckt mich unsanft. Bin an einem Stuhl gefesselt. Woher kenne ich das nur. Sehe mich einer Kamera gegenüber. Einige Lichter sind auf mich gerichtet. Strampel vergebens. Sehe neben mir ein weiteren gefesselten Typen. Kenne ihn nicht. Sehe, dass dieser Raum eine Küche beinhaltet. Überall Spuren von getrocknetem Blut. Wäre ich nicht ein Gefangener, hätte ich diese Rotfärbung zu schätzen gewusst. "Wie niedlich. Unser Stargast ist endlich aufgewacht." höre ich eine Stimme sagen. Sehe, wie ein kleiner Kerl mit weißer Maske und einem zerrissenem schwarzen Anzug vor die Kamera tritt und mich fixiert. "Willkommen mein lieber Sleepless!" begrüßt er mich mit euphorischer Stimme. Wo zum Teufel bin ich schon wieder gelandet!? Er dreht sich zu der Kamera. "Heute Abend, haben wir etwas ganz besonderes für sie Daheim vorbereitet." sagt er fröhlich. Will mich befreien. Diesem kleinen Knilch seine Stimmbänder herausreißen. "Lass mich hier raus du Gartenzwerg!" brülle ich hasserfüllt. Er dreht sich zu mir um. Schnalzt mit der Zunge und schreitet auf mich zu. Mit einem Messer in der Hand. Fortsetzung folgt.... Lord Maverik Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Vergo